


Falling For Sam Winchester

by I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smart Sam, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting/pseuds/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting
Summary: Gabriel knew that falling for a Winchester meant trouble. But is it really all that bad?





	Falling For Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluff piece not beta read and written instead of doing homework. 
> 
> This one's for you Liv, happy birthday!!!

As soon as Gabriel realised he was falling for Sam Winchester he knew he was screwed.

Gabriel had come out of hiding a few years after the Lucifer incident and although expecting anger from the Winchesters he was accepted into team free will with less welcoming arms and more a nod and some alcohol but, hey, he’d take what he could get.

He had been with team free will for about a year and had enjoyed himself thoroughly by tormenting the boys. 

But now, now he knew he was well and truly screwed.

He realised it during another boring day of research. Sam was trying to find some information for some hunt they were doing and hadn’t slept for days. He was tired and snappy and leaning over at least 16 books yet he still looked amazing.

Gabriel was amusing himself by sucking on a lollipop he’d snapped up into existence.

He trailed Sam’s body with his eyes taking in all that muscle and glory. 

And then he realised what he was doing.

“No! Nonononononono… this cannot be happening! Dammit!” He yelled before disappearing.

If the situation weren’t so dire, Gabriel would’ve laughed at Sam’s bewildered expression full of confusion and concern. 

Of course, Gabriel had to fall for a Winchester, the most notorious of hunters. Stupid Sam with his stupid perfect hair and tall figure and muscular body and kind heart and strong mind. 

“Brother?” The concerned voice of Cas greeted him unsurely.

“Hey Cassie,” Gabriel said. 

“Is something wrong? Sam called saying that you disappeared, he seemed worried.”

Gabriel let a small puff of air escape his slightly parted lips; of course Sam would be worried about him.

“Yeah well it’s the stupid Sasquatch’s fault anyway,” He mumbled.

“How so?” Cas asked, still concerned.

Gabriel sighed, “It’s nothing Cassie, tell Samantha to untwist his underwear. I’m fine.”

Cas didn’t move but instead cocked his head to survey Gabriel better.

Gabriel raised his eyes at Cas but didn’t say anything.

“You love him.” Cas finally said.

Gabriel spluttered out in surprise, “What! No… I mean pfh- look don’t be… I’m not… you,” 

A knowing smile grew on Castiel’s lips. “Of course not brother,” He said nonchalantly. 

Gabriel glared at Cas until he sighed, “Fine… I may have a tiny, miniature, small crush on the moose-man.”

“You seem upset though,” Cas said.

“Look Cassie, I’m not sure you’ll ever understand, I mean you’ve got Dean already and it’s obvious he’s completely in love with you. Sam, well I mean just look at everything I put him through, how could he ever love me?” Gabriel said plaintively. 

“Do you really believe that Sam would let you stay if he didn’t trust you? Sam is a strange human and he does not trust easy, but from what I’ve seen, he seems to trust you and care about you very much.” Cas said.

Gabriel scoffed at that.

Cas looked at him thoughtfully, “Do you remember when we went on a hunt and you were foolish enough to let a witch curse and kidnap you for a few days?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I didn’t let her kidnap me, I was caught off guard,” he protested.

“Well during that time, Sam was in a frenzy, he was the reason we found you and he didn’t stop to eat or sleep until he found you,” Cas said.

Gabriel looked taken aback by this sudden revelation.

“Maybe you should just tell him how you feel.” Cas suggested.

Gabriel snorted, “Yeah like that’s ever going to happen. Look Cassie I just worked out I liked Sam then you think I’m going to spill my guts of darkest desires to him in the same day?”

“You’ve always loved Sam, you just found out today. That doesn’t mean the feeling wasn’t always there.” Cas said superiorly. 

Gabriel sighed. 

“Will you be returning with me or would you rather stay here a brood for a while?” Cas said.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Dean,” Gabriel grumbled, “I’ll go back with you.”

“Good,” Cas smiled before he vanished.

Gabriel sighed one last time before returning to the bunker.

“Gabe,” Said the sweet voice of Sam, “Hey, you good?”

Gabriel looked at Sam’s face, it was concerned, concerned for him he realised. “Yeah I’m fine Samshine, don’t worry.”

Sam gave a nervous smile and then turned to walk back to the library with Gabriel following awkwardly.

Sam plonked himself down in front of his many books and after shooting Gabe a quick smile he settled down to get back to work.

 

It was another week before Gabriel could work up the courage to talk to Sam about everything.

Sam was reading, as usual, but this time he was reading just a random book, nothing to do with a hunt. 

“Samsquatch, how you doing?” Gabriel asked cheerily. 

Sam looked up from his book and smiled, “Heya Gabe,” He replied.

“That didn’t answer my question.” Gabriel teased in a singsong voice.

Sam gave a throaty chuckle that just killed Gabriel, “I’m pretty good,” He answered.

Gabriel came round to the back of Sam’s chair leaning in close to get a better look of his book. He scrunched up his nose as he said, “Is that in Latin? I thought you were reading for fun right now?”

“I am.” Sam replied.

“Reading a book in what is known as a dead language is fun for you?” Gabriel asked horrified.

Sam chuckled again, “Yes it is.”

Gabriel groaned, “You’re such a nerd.” He hopped onto Sam’s lap dramatically, “Well if this is so interesting then read to me.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabe but didn’t refuse, “Do you want me to read in Latin or translate to English?” He asked.

“Hello, Archangel, I think I can handle Latin.” Gabriel teased.

Sam smiled and began to read. Gabriel was barely concentrating on what Sam was saying and instead on his soft, low voice. It was warm and full of love. He watched Sam’s lips, watched how they moved and pronounced each foreign word perfectly.

Without noticing, Sam had stopped reading.

“Gabriel,” He whispered, “You’re staring.”

“Not my fault,” Gabriel whispered back, “You’re just too pretty.”

Sam made a choking sound at that but didn’t pull away from Gabriel.

Leaning in slowly Sam went in for a kiss. Gabriel was shocked and at first was still against Sam’s soft lips.

Sam, thinking he’d done something wrong pulled away immediately.

Gabriel groaned and pulled Sam in for another kiss, this time he gave everything into it.

It was slow and gentle at first but slowly built up in passion and heat. They only pulled away when Sam ran out of air.

“Hey Samsquatch,” Gabriel whispered leaning his forehead against Sam’s.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed back.

“I love you.” 

Sam gave a shaky breath at hearing that, “I love you too,” He murmured back quietly.

“So would you mind if I took this somewhere more appropriate?” Gabriel asked cheekily.

Sam grinned, “Definitely not.”

They both smiled as Gabriel snapped his fingers.

Maybe falling for Sam Winchester wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - iwishiwasinteresting


End file.
